The overall purpose of this Core (Genomics Core) is to perform microarray-based genomics experiments for the SPORE Projects. Specifically, DNA microarray-based gene expression profiling will be performed for the projects, including assisting Project leaders with experimental design, preparing labeled RNAs, performing microarray hybridizations, and assisting the Projects with bioinformatics analysis of the data. Similarly, we will perform microarray-based single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) experiments for Projects requiring whole genome SNP LOH analyses. The Core will thus perform these genomic functions for which specific technical expertise is required, uniformly high data quality is essential, and for which economies of scale clearly exist.